


Devil in a V-neck

by avatarchick24



Series: Heart Songs [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarchick24/pseuds/avatarchick24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Peter & Lydia tale</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even Creepers Get Insecure

Peter wandered around the village aimlessly following the most wonderful scent. It was faint but seemed to be everywhere in the village. Like a man possessed, he searched for the source. In the village square he came across the most exquisite creature he had ever seen.  With strawberry hair, pouty lips and eyes flashing with intelligence, Peter stood stunned with the sudden knowledge that he had found his mate. He watched as his mate argued with a muscular blond man. He could tell the man was trying in vain to sweet talk her, but she was standing firm and growing more and more irritated.

“My decision is final, Jackson. You’re not going to change my mind, so please drop it.”

“Come on, babe. Don’t be like that. You know I’m right. Why fight it?” Jackson responded, pulling Lydia close.

“Jackson! Let go!” She screamed, struggling to get loose.

Peter saw red. He rushed forth and threw the bastard off and away from his mate. The man hit the ground with a horrible thump and crack. Peter knew several bones had been broken but didn’t care as long as the man didn’t get back up anytime soon. Gaining control over his wolf, he turned back to his mate to see if she was ok. He was met with a stunned gaze.

“You,” She said.

“Me?” He asked confused.

“You,” She said accusingly.

“Me,” He responded dejectedly. Although unsure of the exact transgression he had enough black marks against him, he just went with it.

“Why are you here?”

“I followed your scent.”

“…..Well follow it back. Quickly, or I’ll have you arrested.”

“I’m not leaving without you.”

“Well unless you kidnap me, I can’t exactly leave right now.”

“That can be arranged.” With that, Peter scooped her up into his arms.

With a roll of her eyes, she sighed and called out, “Danny, you’re in charge until this is sorted out. Don’t let Jackson do anything stupid.”

“You know you’re not coming back right. You’re mine now.” Peter growled.

“I am not a possession. I have a say in what happens.”

“I am the alpha. You will do as I say!” Peter growled, eyes flashing red.

“And I’m the HBIC.”

“HBIC?”

“Head bitch in charge.”

“Not in my pack. NO!”

“But in this relationship. YES!”

“Peter’s head spun. No one had talked to him this way in years. Not since he became the alpha. It was both upsetting and intriguing to have someone outwit and out snark him.

As he carried her through the forest he thought about what it really meant that he had found his mate. He was suddenly swamped with insecurities. His last relationship lead to the mass homicide of most of his family.  Was he really willing to trust again? And who did he fear trusting more, his mate…. Or himself? And even if he could learn to trust what was happening, could he convince her to stay?

“So where are we going exactly? Because if you think you can just whisk me away and have your way with me, you’ve got another thing coming! I’m not that kind of girl. I am a LADY, mister! And you will treat me like one.”

“Well, I was going to bring you home, so that we could talk over a meal….but now I think I should have witnesses around so that you don’t murder me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****҉*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Everyone this is….” Peter stopped when it occurred to him he had never asked his mate’s name.

“You have no clue who I am do you?” She asked smugly.

“You never asked?” Isaac teased, but quickly backed down when Peter’s eyes burned red.

“My name is Lydia. And if Peter learns to behave, you will be seeing a lot more of me. For right now he needs to go rethink his priorities.”

“Wha-” Peter sputtered.

“Away with you,” Lydia, shooed him away, “Come back when you’re ready to enter this relationship as a partner, not a dictator.”

Stunned, Peter did what she said. He wandered down to the beach and sat in the sand as he thought about the day’s events

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****҉*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 “Want to tell me why you’re sulking out here, instead of watching our mates in a battle of wits?” Derek asked.

“Alphas do not sulk,” Peter pouted, sensitive to the criticism.

“What would you call it then?”

“Brooding in a manly fashion?”

“No. Pouting like a child is more appropriate”

“You’re no longer my favorite nephew.”

“I’m your only nephew, you have no choice.”

“….And we both know who is to blame for that.”

“Yes. Kate.”

“If I hadn’t let her into our lives maybe…”

“There is no point in playing the maybe game. Kate is to blame. My god you were only 22 and smitten. She had us all fooled. Well, except mom. But still!”

“That doesn’t change the fact that I fell in love with a psychotic bitch.”

“And now you’re mated to an overbearing ball of sass.”

Peter smiled at the description of Lydia. “What if she can’t look past my sins?”

“Then she doesn’t deserve you. I know we haven’t always gotten along and resentment and shame on both of our parts hasn’t made things any easier but, you deserve someone that will make you happy. AND if there is any karma in the world someone who will keep you in line.”

“I’m not that bad!”

“No. You are worse…..But you’re also family. And I love you.”

“Thanks,” Peter said sincerely.

“I’m going back now. I suggest you pull your head out of your ass, sit Lydia down this evening and have a heart to heart. If she’s the woman I think she is, she won’t be phased.” And with that, Derek turned and walked back to the house.


	2. The Secret History of the Banshee and the Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end folks! The next "chapter" will be point form to wrap up any loose ends.

After supper Peter took Lydia for a walk, figuring it was better that they get everything out in the open sooner rather than later. Unable to think of where he should begin, Peter could only stutter out nonsensical sounds amidst starring awkwardly at Lydia.

 “You don’t remember meeting me do you?” Lydia suddenly asked.

“I can’t imagine ever forgetting someone like you.”

“And yet…” Lydia smirked.

“Ok, O wisest of us all. Tell the tale of how we first met.”

“It was fifteen years ago. You came to our village for a peace summit. I saw you in the village square, generally making a nuisance of yourself.”

“I was….thirteen!” Peter said, doing the math quickly.

Lydia laughed, “Well, I was five and developed my first crush. It took me over an hour to work up the courage to talk to you….. It didn’t end well”

“O god, what did I do?”

“Well….It wasn’t completely your fault. I had seen my dad bring my mom flowers as a romantic gesture. So in my five year old mind, I should do the same. SO I picked a bouquet of the prettiest purple flowers…….”

“Wolfs bane,” Peter said with growing understanding, “I remember that now. You were so adorable and proud but couldn’t understand why I was running from you.”

“Yes. And I kept pushing until you went all wolfy and growled at me.”

“And then you started crying and screaming.”

“Yes. My very first banshee wail. Until then my parents were unaware that I inherited my grandmother’s powers.”

“I’m so sorry I was a jackass.”

“It’s fine. I was heartbroken until Talia took me aside and explained what had happened. Your sister was an amazing woman. I was sorry to hear about her passing.”

“Yeah…”

“What’s wrong?” Lydia asked concerned by Peter’s tone.

“Lydia, there are some things in my past that I’m not proud of but you need to know before you commit to any kind of relationship with me.”

“Are we talking wild youthful indiscretions or you’ve got three wives and six kids somewhere.”

Peter laughed, “You’ve already met all the people in my life, both adults and kids. While I love them all, none are actually mine.”

“Ok, then let’s hear it.”

“When I was 22, I met a woman named Kate. She was wild and adventurous and I thought it was true love. Talia tried to warn me about her but I was rebellious and wouldn’t listen. The last thing I ever said to her was “ _You’re not my mom! Leave me alone!”_ One day I took Isaac and Derek hunting. We rushed back when I smelt smoke. Kate was there. She watched gleefully as the fire she had started burned my family alive. I flew into a rage and killed her. It was only afterwards when Isaac cowered away from me that I realized that I was now the alpha, thus Talia was dead.”

“My god! We knew there was a fire but-”

“Yeah…..”

“Peter you can’t blame yourself. Obviously that woman was a psycho.”

“But I’m the one that brought her into my home.”

“Love blinds us all.”

“Even you?” Peter asked worriedly.

“Of course not,” Lydia scoffed, “I’m too smart for that. So don’t even think about trying to pull the wool over my eyes using werewolf seduction techniques.”

“I’m not really good at all this romance stuff. I was sure that I would never find my mate. That fate would punish me for my sins.”

“Well you were half right,” Lydia mused. When Peter raised an eyebrow, she continued, “Life with me won’t be a picnic. I’m bossy, demanding and used to getting my own way. I predict many fights in our future, but hopefully lots of love?”

“I promised that. Wolves are known to be very devoted mates. It will be my life’s work to make you happy.”

“That’s all I want. For us to live together happily as partners in life. We’ll face each day as it comes together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on taking a long break from writing. I do have two stories in the works but I plan on finishing them completely before posting so it might be even longer.


	3. The end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really sad that I couldn't figure out a place for the coach in my story. His character makes me laugh and I would have enjoyed writing him into a scene but unfortunately it didn't work out so I decided to steal his name.

  *          Upon Stiles’ suggestions, the pack builds onto the house to enlarge the dining area to accommodate their increase in numbers. They also build several small cottages close by. Despite this, everyone still gathers in the main house for supper most evenings.



 

  *          With the help of Deaton, The pack was able to find Mrs. Yukimura. She and Kira now live in one of the cottages. Mrs. Yukimura teaches Stiles how to make sushi and to swear at Derek in Japanese.



 

  *          Sherriff Stilinski finally grows a spine and officially asks Melissa out on a date, Four months later Stiles cries as he stands up next to his dad and watches Scott walk his mom up the aisle.



 

  *          Scott and Isaac move into one of the cottages. Eventually they adopt a baby werewolf that they name Bobby Finn McLahey



 

  *          Peter and Lydia have a daughter named Malia. Though Peter denies it, Lydia is still the alpha of their relationship.



 

  *          Jackson showed up to try and make trouble but quickly ran off when faced with a pack of angry wolves.



 

  *          Boyd and Erica grow up and fall in love. His calmness is the perfect balance for her intense personality. Boyd designs and builds their own cottage.



 

  *          When Liam is four, Deaton asks Stiles if they would adopt a baby werewolf. Stiles agrees without consulting Derek. Derek is angry and grumbly about not being consulted. Even Stiles withholding sex until he agrees doesn’t change is mind. His resolve quickly melts when Deaton places the little girl in his arms. They name her Laura Talia Hale after the women in Derek’s family.



_**They all live happily ever after** _


End file.
